


Mio and Minna

by Kickberry



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Other, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Between episode 8 and 9, a slight altercation occurs between the commander and major. One will give the other a reason to survive the future battles.





	Mio and Minna

Mio was fond of Minna, the renowned Wing Commander. As war veterans and reliable friends, the major could not compare this bond to anyone else. Mio even believed there would come a day when they could become something more, be honest with their feelings towards one another.

So it surprised Mio when the Commander aimed a silver pistol at her chest. In a stunning red dress, Minna held the gun with a shaky grip. The pony-tailed Major didn’t feel threatened, although she found the gunwoman gorgeous under the moon, the only source of light in this dark room.

“Promise me, that you will never wear a Striker Unit again.”

Mio blinked. She adjusted the edge of her white uniform, a long-sleeved top paired with striped panties (she didn’t come with pants as usual). “Is that an order? When you wear that dress in such a brazen manner, you’re not sending me a clear message.” She grinned as the eye behind her eyepatch throbbed from magical energy. “If you want me to spend more time with you, then just say it. Don’t try to charm and threaten at the same time; this is a sloppy tactic on your part, Fürstin.”

Minna blushed. She stammered, “Do-don’t call me that! And you know why I’m asking this! You will not survive the next flight. You’ll die!”

When the Commander spoke her last word, Mio closed in. Minna gasped when the Major grabbed her arms and pushed her into a wall. The strong slam made her weak, allowing Mio to smack the gun out of her hand.

As the weapon clattered onto the floor, Minna quivered. Mio understood her friend was ashamed and scared. She softened her hold and asked, “Dying isn’t something we fear. We take that risk every time we fly off to a battle.”

“Which is why I’m asking you not to get into that unit.” Minna’s eyes watered. She lowered her head, then pleaded, “Please, don’t fight. Find another way to help the others. Just don’t take that risk, don’t die like he did.”

Minutes earlier, the Commander shared a story where a man she loved died in a previous conflict. Mio remembered the details enough to sympathize with Minna. More than that, she despised that her cherished person experienced agony because of her willingness to take up arms, perish for her country and comrades.

“I won’t die.” Mio placed a finger under Minna’s chin to raise the head, have their eyes meet. “It is harder done than spoken, but I will make the promise that the next flight will not be my last.”

This declaration came with passion, words spoken from the heart. Its effect created a heat wave that washed over the Major’s body. Compelled by this chemistry and the Commander’s beautiful face, she leaned in to have her lips meet another pair.

Minna stiffened out of surprise. When Mio resumed the kiss, the Commander didn’t struggle. Their heads barely budged during this makeout session. Slowly, they fell to their knees without breaking lip contact. Soon, the Major managed to put her superior officer onto the floor. With heavy breaths, the gals gazed into each other’s eyes.

“M-Mio.”

“Minna.” The Major slid her lover’s dress straps off of the bare shoulders, over the slender arms. She pulled the cloth further down, made it slide off of her ample chest and hourglass figure. Mio soon chucked the crumbled dress away, left her partner in only her underwear.

“Black? You usually don’t wear this sort of color.” Mio grabbed the bra’s front clasp to pull it apart. She also jerked on the panties to make them come off. She stared at her lover’s naked body with lust. This stare caused the shy Commander to cross arms and legs over the areas of interest.

The Major snickered, “It looks like someone wanted to get some action tonight. Were you wearing this for me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” A blush covered Minna’s cheeks. “I just wanted to feel special tonight. I didn’t do it for you.”

“Oh really?” Mio stood up and dropped her white panties (again, no pants in the first place). She placed a hand in front of her crotch before a purple magic circle took form around the area. “Because right now, I feel like doing something special for you. Be advised, this will come as a surprise.”

A solid bump made of violet light protruded from the crotch. It extended out over seven inches. When it pressed against the hem of her shirt, Mio raised it to reveal the new object.

“Wh-what is that?!” Minna’s eyes stretched out, very surprised. “Is that a p-penis?”

The Major smirked as her newly-made genital wiggled. The organ appeared complete, from its pink head down to the balls. Shaven, this cock was also wielded like a new weapon prepared to fulfill its purpose as a breeding tool.

“Why, yes it is.” Mio unbuttoned her top. “My old master taught me how to use this. Apparently, she used to be in charge of meeting the needs of her unit.”

“Needs?” Minna stammered. Her eyes darted around. “You don’t plan to use that on me, do you?”

The Major discarded her shirt. This left her naked from the neck down to her feet. The only piece of fabric she had on was her eyepatch and a white bra. When she sat down on her butt with legs spread wide open, she smiled.

“It depends. I’m confident this is what you desire, this part attached to my body. But if you wish not to indulge, then feel free to leave and pretend this never happened.”

Minna raised and lowered her head, switched between the view of Mio’s face and penis. When she did this several times, she crawled forward. Her bra fell as she quickly unclasped its back strap, freeing her large D-cup breasts. “It’s not fair. You make this sound like a last request.”

“Almost correct, but I’m doing this for the both of us.” Mio extended out a hand. “Let’s embrace each other tonight so we can look to tomorrow without regrets.”

“That sounds really cheesy.” Minna moved closer. She leaned down to touch the penis with a finger, make it shake from her touch. “But I don’t mind granting that request for you, Mio. I’m actually we get to do this together.”

Mio huffed as Minna grasped her cock. When the Commander slid fingers over the length, the Major groaned. “Y-you know, this is my second time using this penis. Try not to handle it with too much eagerness.”

“Second?” Minna raised an eyebrow. “You’re not a virgin? I was hoping you were.”

Before Mio could ask for an explanation, her lover gave the penis head a long lick. She let Minna continue this tongueplay, then commented, “What about you? You’re not handling it like a novice.”

“Because I saw this method from books. Does the Kama Sutra ring a bell?” The Commander raised the dick to lick its underside. She dragged her tongue down to flick it against the balls. “But my skill is only as good as my practice, so please bear with me.”

Mio had no complaints. She actually found Minna’s slutty act to be arousing. The level of excitement increased after the Commander swallowed her cock like it was a popsicle.  The warm, wet mouth glided up and down the bare dick. Mio’s bottom shook as she tried to hold back her release. Minutes later, she lost this battle when her penis spurted semen.

Before Minna could pull back, Mio grabbed the Commander’s head. She forced the mouth to cover her dick as it ejaculated. The cocksucker coughed and choked on the large piece. White goo dribbled out, down her mouth and chin. When the semeworks stopped, Mio finally released her lover’s head. She leaned back on her hands and sighed with relief. She frowned when Minna loudly retched.

“Are you alright?”

“Obviously not.” The Commander wiped the cum off of her face. “That was rough. Be more gentle.”

Minna’s gasps, her heaving chest - her show of exhaustion - pumped life back inside Mio’s cock. The Major regained her second wind, a reaction related to sadistic tendencies; she desired to dominate the Commander, with or without her compliance.

However, Mio’s love for Minna encouraged her to restrain this desire. She did this as she grabbed the Commander’s shoulders. Their lips came together for a tight lip lock. She also undid her white bra to become as naked as her lover, become fully engaged in this passionate affair.

“M-Mio, you just came in my mouth.”

The Major smeared her lips across her superior officer’s mouth. “Never knew my essence could taste this good.” After one more kiss, the futawoman pushed Minna up. She turned her around to have the Commander’s hands meet the wall. “Now stay there. We are about to experience something wonderful.”

“Wonderful? It looks like you’re about to have sex with me like a wild animal.” Minna placed her palms on top of any flat surface she could find - a window sill and counter did fine. "But what do I know. You're about to become my first, so please teach me."

Mio smiled as she rubbed the penis head against her lover's wet snatch. She struggled to shove it through the clenched vagina muscles. Minna's body continued to shake even after the Major inserted most of her dick. She relished the warm sensation of the Commander’s wet meat pocket.

"I-it hurts."

Blood leaked out of the Commander's hole. The owner of this broken hymen seethed, "Truly wonderful, this is. Ugh, it feels like a gun woud, no, worse."

"But it will feel better soon." The Major retracted her waist. When the dick's head almost pulled out, she pressed it back inside. Minna let out a gasp, an adorable one - in the Major’s opinion. "This is the part where you enjoy yourself."

Mio pumped her cock in and out of her lover's pussy. Both bodies rocked against the wall; Minna followed the motions with a shaky stance. As minutes of this lovemaking passed, their thrusts became wild. With abandon, the Witches shoved their hips against each other.

"Ah, Mio!" The Commander's sweaty body quaked with greater force. "I-it's coming. I'm cumming!"

When the vagina tightened around her dick, the Major pulled on her lover’s shoulders. After the vaginal muscles loosened – Minna’s orgasm passed – Mio resumed her hard fucks. She continued until distant voices reached her hearing.

"What is-."

"Quiet," the Major hissed. She glanced at the doorway, checked its bottom space to see shadows cross the light there. People were right outside of the room, inches away from the one boundary that can expose the two lovers.

Despite this danger, Mio found it hard to not continue her breeding session. Out of better lack of judgment, she restarted her love humps.

"M-mio, there are people," Minna whimpered. Her breaths became shallow as the futawoman continued to fuck her. It was this that the Major found tittilating, screwing her lover in a circumstance that could expose their affair.

And yet, Mio didn't care about the consequences. She only cared about her mission: giving the Commander the greatest pounding of her life. She didn’t even consider stopping the pressure building in her balls.

"Minna, I'm cumming."

"What? No, stop-."

Mio covered the Commander’s mouth. She wrapped the other arm around her lover’s bare neck just as she buried her cock deep inside. The futawoman held strong until semen shot out for the second time. Her pelvic muscles clenched to pump out as much essence it could inside the one place that made use of the baby batter.

When the ejaculation ended, Mio lightly humped into the vagina to shove the cum deeper inside. She stopped after Minna slid down the wall. The Commander sat down as she took in deep breaths. "Why did you do that? You didn't even wear a condom. I might get pregnant."

The Major checked back on the doorway to find the shadows gone. Those in the hallway have already left. She looked back at Minna with a smile, rubbed a hand against the Commander's belly.

“Is that so bad, for you to have my child?” Mio pecked her lover's cheek before she pushed her down. After Minna's back met the floor, the futawoman slapped her cock against the wet pussy. "If you bear the fruit of my loins, it will give me all the more reason to survive the next battle.”

Minna's mouth gaped open, flabbergasted . "Wh-what kind of reason is that? You just want to do this raw because it feels good."

"And I wouldn't do it with anyone else." Mio dipped her penis back inside. The Commander shrieked out of surprise. "You're my only true Fürstin, the only reason I find reason to live beyond an honorable death in battle."

"No, don't say it like that." Minna grabbed the Major's shoulders. Her eyes shined from tears. "You can't mean that. You have so much to live for. Don’t you remember that there are people like me who care about you?”"

Mio chuckled as she kissed one of the Commander’s arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up now." She gasped after her penis fit back snug inside her lover. "Let's continue. One more time, just one more."

Minna nodded. Her face scrunched as the futawoman pounded into her snatch. Mio also bent down to take one of the Commander's nipple into her mouth and suckle on it like a newborn child.

As minutes passed, their lovemaking grew louder. Moaning, the Witches' sexplay became a frenzy. Minna already squeezed several times, experienced orgasms that caused a small pool of her juices to spill out from her lower hole. This extra fluid helped Mio intensify the breeding. The sound of their slapping flesh echoed throughout the whole room.

"Minna, I'm almost there." The Major hugged her lover, pressed her smaller pair of breasts into the other, larger one. She looked into Minna's eyes and declared, "I want to cum inside. Will you grant me this permission?"

"You never had to ask." The Commander smiled as her legs wrapped around the futawoman's waist. "Whatever happens, be sure to take responsibility."

"Always." Mio slammed her dick back into the vagina, the final one where her entire length went deep inside.

Minna gasped, "Mio." Her lower body quivered as she experienced her own orgasm. The Major did the same, called out her lover's name as the last bit of semen hosed from her cock. In their tight embrace, they kissed until their respective releases cooled down. For a long time after, they did not separate from the other, remained in each other’s arms inside this room.

When an adequate amount of time passed, Mio pulled out. She huffed as sticky juices spilled off of her flaccid dick. Bits of cum also spilled out of the piss hole. The rest slowly came out of Minna's hole, a vagina red and pulsing from the intense loving.

The Witches lied down on the floor. They held hands during this rest, refused to part after their passionate union. After some time staring into each other's eyes, Mio brought up Minna's hand to kiss it.

"So is it still not wonderful?"

"At first, it wasn't. The last part and all of the climaxes made up for the rough beginning." The Commander's smile never dropped as she talked. "I wouldn't mind doing this again. And I did say it was okay this time, but next time, let's consider protection."

Mio averted her eyes without giving a reply. Minna puffed out her cheeks. The Major shrugged before she came close to embrace her lover, her greatest friend and partner.

"No matter what happens, I'll keep my promise and survive."

Minna tilted her head up to make eye contact. "Really?"

"Do you think I'm lying?"

The Commander shook her head before she nuzzled into her partner's chest. "No, it's just...good to hear from you personally. Can you say that again for me? So I can remember it better; it'll help me sleep tonight."

"I promise to survive the next flight." Mio pulled Minna closer. She buried her nose into her lover’s hair, took in its sweet scent. "I can’t let you fight this war alone. I’ll come to you whole so we can lead the others tovictory.”

Mio kept repeating these words in her mind. She never forgot them, right up to the moment she commenced her next flight with the Strike Unit. The Major silently wished for Minna to forgive her when a laser barrage shot her out of the sky, made her fall towards the far earth below.


End file.
